


A great man is always willing to be little.

by kestra_troi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Crack Treated Seriously, Cursed Sam Winchester, Dean Gives Oral Sex, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Kink Exploration, M/M, Micropenis, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Consensual Body Modification, One Shot, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Canon, Ridiculous, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Top Sam, Top Sam Winchester, Verbal Humiliation, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: Sam gets hit with an intimate curse that leaves a certain piece of his anatomy altered.Hilarity and smuttiness ensue.The tags say it all.





	A great man is always willing to be little.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a Ralph Waldo Emerson quote.
> 
> I wrote this about 3 years ago. Just found it again. I thought it was cute and fun, so I did some editing and thought I'd share it. Enjoy!
> 
> Italics is used for emphasis.
> 
> Kudos and comments welcome.

“I think that he-witch did something to me,” Sam complained, suddenly walking funny beside his brother.

Dean scanned his brother from head to foot. He didn’t look any different. He wasn’t howling in pain or violently vomiting any bodily fluids or organs, so no obvious signs of witchcraft. Dean paused, mid-step. “You’re not feelin’ the irresistible urge to _scratch_ again are you?”

Serving his brother some epic bitch-face Sam brushed past him heading slightly faster toward their car. Dean followed thoroughly not deterred, in the least.

“Scared that he-witch did ya dirty,” Dean unhelpfully suggested. “We could always get a refill for your old prescription.”

“Ha, ha.” Sam stopped next to the Impala. As subtly as he could he gave his crotch a quick scratch. Dean caught him and smirked. Sam rolled his eyes. “This isn’t funny, Dean.”

Sam opened the passenger side door, and slid into his seat.

“Yeah, it is.” Dean countered with a mischievous chuckle. He plopped into his seat with a satisfied sigh. “Dude, seriously, you’ve gotta stop pissin’ off he-witches. They _always_ go for the junk.”

“How come they never curse _you_?” Sam groused. He scratched harder at his crotch whether from actual itchiness or paranoia was anyone’s guess.

“Prob’ly cuz I’m awesome,” Dean boasted, turning the key in the ignition. Smugness radiated from him like the rumbles from Baby’s engines: loud and clear. Sam snorted and scratched again.

“Yeah, right,” he grumbled, readjusting his junk in a futile attempt to get over his fear of another infection. Under his breath he added, “There’s a drugstore down the street.” 

-

“Dean. Dean! Wake up!” Sam paced next to his brother’s bed, anxious and angry; with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and shower water dripping down his body pooling on the floor.

“Wha’ Sammy?” Dean mumbled drowsily. He turned over, and half opened one eye. He didn’t seem all that concerned. “Still think that he-witch did somethin’ to ya, Sammy?”

“No. I _know_ he did,” Sam hissed. “Dammit, Dean! Get up! This is serious!”

“Alright, alright, _dude_. Calm down.” Dean closed his eye and started to roll back over. He waved his hand at his brother dismissively. “We’ll go to the pharmacy right after breakfast.”

“This isn’t—that’s not gonna help, Dean!” Sam clutched his towel tighter. “We need to track down that he-witch right now and get him to—to _undo_ this— _thing_. Right now. Right now, Dean!”

Dean looked up at his brother with sleep-bleary eyes. “You look alright to me, dude. Can’t this wait ‘til after breakfast? I’m starvin’.”

“No, Dean! Now!”

“What’s the rush?” Dean asked. “Tell me what’s goin’ on, Sammy.”

“I—I can’t—I don’t—I…” Heaving a massive sigh, and at a loss for words, Sam dropped the towel from around his waist and stared solidly at the wall in front of him. He couldn’t bear to witness his brother’s reaction. The glee, the amusement in his voice was enough of a tell.

“ _Dude_ —”

“Dean. I swear to God! Don’t say _anything_!”

“Is that your—”

“Dean! I will _freaking_ kill you.”

“Did that he-witch—”

“DEAN!”

“That he-witch shrunk your junk!” Dean’s amused cackles would’ve made even The Wicked Witch proud.

-

“I think it’s cute.” Dean said tossing some more ingredients into the copper bowl in front of him.

“It is _NOT_ —this isn’t funny, Dean. Now can you just perform the reversal spell already. And stop _staring_ at my junk.” Sam self-consciously brought his hands together in front of his crotch for modesty and some shred of dignity. It didn’t help that Dean kept leering and smirking as if he could see his bits beneath his clothes. Not anymore.

“Aw, come on, Sammy. You gotta admit this is kinda funny.”

“Look, Dean. When it’s _your_ junk that’s been messed with, then you can decide if its funny or not.” Sam argued, fervently. “But right now, it’s my junk that’s—”

“Come up short?” Dean impishly offered. “Been cast to play the inch in _Hedwig_? Or the new mini-mini-me in the next _Austin Powers_? Maybe you could—”

“Kill you and do the ritual myself?” Sam irritably interjected. He put his hands squarely on his hips. “Great idea. Let me go grab my shotgun.”

“Aw, don’t be thatta way, Sammy,” Dean said flippantly. “Come on, I think it’s cute. I mean, can you even get hard anymore? It’s like you’ve gotta baby’s—”

“DEAN! I swear to God! Shut up! Just—shut up!” Dean chuckled to himself but didn’t continue. Sam shifted his weight restlessly from foot to foot and crossed his arms over his broad chest. For a moment neither said anything, but Sam had to clear the air for the sake of his masculinity. “And for the record, yes I can still get hard. The he-witch didn’t turn me pre-pubescent he just—”

“Miniaturized your junk. Yeah, I know. I was there,” Dean reminded. “You almost ganked him before he could give us the reversal spell. Not one of your brightest moments.”

Sam shrugged and cricked his neck aggressively to the side. “The man miniturized my junk, Dean. He cursed me! He—he _violated_ my body. I mean—I’m—and this—it’s just _wrong_ , Dean. It’s all kinds of wrong. And evil.”

“I don’t know, Sammy. I think it’s kinda cute.” Dean puckered his lips and shrugged noncommittally. Sam stared at him like he’d grown a second head or had a stroke.

“Dean, are you—does this…” Sam had to gather his courage and his nerves to even ask. “Does this turn you on?”

“What?! No,” Dean protested. “Come on, man. You know I liked your dick the way it was. I’m just sayin’—”

“What? What are you saying?”

“Look,” Dean said gearing up for a long one. “How many times have I had to stop giving you head because my jaw locked up? O how many times have you had to go hide behind a bush or a counter or something because you sprang a boner and couldn’t hide it, huh? I mean, how many times have you had to settle for your hand or my hand because my ass hurt too much from the job to take your giant, freakish moose-cock? I mean yeah, that he-witch did you wrong, but we beat the reversal spell outta him and we got all the ingredients ready, and Bobby’s got him trussed up in the bunker in case he’s playing us, so, ya know, what’s the rush?”

“Are you serious?”

“What?” Dean shrugged.

Sam huffed knowingly. “I knew this was turning you on.”  

“Yeah. Whatever,” Dean weakly refuted. “I’m just sayin’ we could try it out. I mean, you’re so small I could probably fit your dick and your cute, little balls in my mouth.” Sam didn’t look terribly convinced. Dean beamed at him. “Whattaya say, Sammy?”

“I can’t believe you sometimes,” Sam muttered, unhappily.

Dean winked at him and groped his bulge-less crotch. Everything fit in one hand. “Come on, Sammy. Let’s live a little.”

“I hate you,” Sam halfheartedly grumbled. Barely moving, he leaned in to his brother’s hand.  Dean wriggled his eyebrows, grinning victoriously. “And my balls didn’t shrink,” he pointed out as if that fact made a difference. “Just my dick.”

Quick as a flash, Dean had Sam’s belt undone and his jeans unzipped. Sam didn’t stop him or help him, standing there stock-still with his arms crossed looking anywhere but at his brother. Dean yanked down his boxers and Sam’s hard little nub barely snagged the fabric.

Dean grabbed his brother’s erection with two fingers and his thumb, didn’t even need his whole hand. He snorted. “I would let you hate-fuck me, but with this little thing I’d never feel it.”

“Dean!?” Sam blushed in the dim light, staring at his brother in shock.    

“What? Just tellin’ the truth, Sammy,” Dean said matter-of-factly. He tugged gently on his brother’s shaft. “This thing’s so tiny it’d never even get near my hole.”

“Dean,” Sam whispered as a warning.

“Tell me I’m wrong,” Dean challenged. Sam kept his mouth shut. Dean resumed, “I mean this thing’s barely even a dick. Look at it. Its fully hard and can you even see it over your stomach, Sammy?”

Sam turned his head, so he wouldn’t take the bait. He knew the answer already anyway. If his arms weren’t in the way and he sucked in his stomach a bit he could see the shaft, but otherwise just the tip.

“I mean, Jesus, Sammy! How can you even pee with this little thing?” Dean stroked him harder, stepping closer to his giant, younger brother. Sam breathed heavily through his nose. Dean leaned in, nipping and kissing his flushed neck. “Should I even try to suck it, Sammy? Would it even get past my teeth?”

Whipping his head around Sam bumped his nose against the side of his shorter brother’s head. At least that hadn’t changed. “Dean…”

“I’ll do it, Sammy. For you. I’ll try it for you.” Lapping his tongue over the lovebite he sucked once last time, Dean dropped to his knees. He gripped Sam by the balls and placed two of his fingers around the base of his shaft. He flicked his tongue playfully at the leaking slit. Sam groaned. “You wanna fuck my face, Sammy? Like you used to? Doubt you can. Not with this little nub.”

Twining his fingers roughly in Dean’s short hair, Sam bucked his dick into his brother’s wide-open mouth and groaned. Never had a mouth felt so spacious. Dean didn’t even have to hold his breath. There was nothing to deep throat besides empty air. Sam pumped his hips again futilely. “Dean,” he whimpered.

“I got ya, Sammy,” Dean reassured, clear as a bell. He lapped at his brother’s shaft root to tip over and over like a kitten licking at a bowl of cream and tugged on his brother’s unchanged balls. Sam whined, humping his brother’s face just to feel like a participant in this sad parody of their usual routines.

“It really is like a straw,” Dean asserted sucking his brother’s micropenis like a champ. He didn’t even need to bob his head. Sam groaned, his face burning with shame. “Dean, don’t,” he pleaded.

“But it’s so cute, Sammy,” Dean cooed, his voice noticeably not hoarse. “Big, giant Sammy and his teeny-weeny pee-pee.”

Sam braced himself with his hand on Dean’s shoulder as he erupted unexpectedly against his brother’s cheek. Dean chuckled and stuffed the spasming dick back into his mouth, sucking his brother’s dick for every drop, enjoying the easiness. Sam moaned, brokenly and breathlessly. Shame and embarrassment had never felt so good.

The moment Sam stopped coming, Dean shoved his balls into his mouth right alongside his dick swallowing them down until his nose pressed into Sam’s pubes, just to prove that he could. He glanced up at his red-faced brother and winked. They were going to have so much fun with his pee-pee.        

-

A week later, after countless orgasms worked out of Sam’s little pee-pee that could, Dean performed the reversal spell. Sam watched his dick grow back to its proper size right in front of his eyes and he nearly laughed hysterically, like a crazy person.

Smiling at the unbridled joy in his brother’s face, Dean tucked the reversal spell in the same back pocket as the miniaturization spell Sam had found in the he-witch’s spell book. Put safely away for a rainy day.

Large and erect in all the right ways, Sam swaggered over to his brother and grabbed him in a fierce kiss. Dean groped his brother appreciatively, sliding his fist along his younger brother’s meaty cock from base to tip just to make sure everything was the way it should be. And it was. It really was.


End file.
